An Ocarina of Time Christmas
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: OOC characters, a cliche title, and unnecessary singing, this 3-year-old fanfic has all the characteristics of a poor attempt at somewhat decent holiday literature. But wait! There might be a plot here somewhere. "When Zelda is feeling down during the holiday season, it's up to her friends to cheer her up." Nope, I was wrong. A stereotypical Christmas tale, with a little LoRF spin.
1. Deck The Halls

**To make a long story short, I wrote this three years ago for a friend of mine as her Christmas present. I'd forgotten about it until recently, and I decided to share it with all of you. Keep in mind: it's three years old; I'm too lazy to edit/improve it; and back then apparently having characters wildly OOC and singing everywhere was cool. **

**So yeah. Hope you manage to enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was a lonely, cold, dreary day in the snowy country of Hyrule. Princess Zelda, the resident monarch, sighed heavily as she looked outside her throne room windows.

"Snow, snow, snow... There's more snow in Hyrule Field than on Snowpeak Mountain!" She tore her eyes from the depressing scenery and instead gazed about the spacious room.

It had become even more spacious with the recent death of King Harkinian, leaving his only daughter Zelda to take the throne. At the young age of seventeen she had earned the respect of the Hylians and ruled fairly but firmly. Some speculated it was due to the Triforce of Wisdom's power.

Although outwardly she was smiling and happy, inwardly she yearned for the leadership and fatherly love of her deceased parent. The lonely season of winter did nothing to better her mood. For, what good was the season that was responsible for reducing her already small family?

Her dear friends noticed that she had become more reserved lately and decided to confront her themselves. Malon the rancher's daughter, Navi the navigational fairy, Ruto the Zora princess, Sheik the last Sheikah, and Link the Hero of Time stormed into the throne room this day.

Zelda was sitting on her throne, deep in thought. Navi flitted around her head. "Hey! Zelda! Listen!"

The princess sighed miserably and turned away. "Hey..." Navi flew slowly back to the group.

Malon placed her hands on her hips and huffed angrily. "Zelda, brighten up. This is the Christmas season! Look, Christmas is in a week, and you STILL haven't decorated!"

"Why bother..." Zelda mumbled as she stood up.

Link walked over to her and lightly touched her shoulder. "Are you...doing all right?"

She looked over her shoulder slightly. "Please, leave me alone. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my chambers. And I wouldn't like to be disturbed." She made her way out of the throne room.

Sheik laughed curtly. "Well, she's depressed."

"We should do something nice for her. You know, to cheer her up." Ruto tilted her head to one side as she spoke.

Link thought a moment before snapping his fingers. "I know! Let's start by decorating the castle!"

Everyone seemed enthralled by the idea. "I'll get the tinsel!" Ruto cried, rushing off. Navi followed her excitedly.

Sheik went to find some garland. Link decided to ride Epona through Hyrule Field looking for a tree. When everyone met up in the throne room, they began decorating.

"_Deck the halls with boughs of_-" Sheik began singing.

"_Bombchus_!" Link cried, hanging a conviently placed string of bombchus-dead, of course.

Ruto and Navi joined in singing, "_Fa-la-la-la-la_, _la-la-la-la_!"

"Guys, quiet! Zelda might hear!" Malon rushed around, trying to get everyone to stop singing.

"_Tis the season_..." Link smiled, expecting someone to finish.

Navi screamed, "_To kill Ganon_!"

Ganondorf swung into the room on a string of crystal lights. "I resent that!" He shouted before flying out the opposite window.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Ruto blinked rapidly. "Ummm... Well, that was random."

Malon shrugged. "As long as it got you to stop-"

"_Fa-la-la-la-la_, _la-la-la-la_!" Sheik and Link sang happily.

"...singing..." Malon's left eye twitched and she stalked off to go keep watch for Zelda.

Ruto was edging close to Link as he began, "_Now we don_-"

"_Link's apparel_!" She tried to jump on him.

"Eyaaahh!" He ran to the other side of the throne room and hid behind Sheik.

Navi flew into Ruto's head. "You ruined it!"

"Sorry..." She looked down in shame.

Sheik was laughing. "_Fa-la-la-la_, _la-la-la-la_!"

Malon sang her own verse as she shook her head sadly. "_Now we join in Hyrulian chaos_."

Ruto and Navi had just started "Fa-la-la"ing when the whole crew heard, "WHO IS SINGING THAT DREADFUL SONG?!"

Malon rushed to hide behind Link. Navi flew under Link's hat. Ruto tried to join Malon, but Link shoved Sheik in front of him. The castle shook with every step of their worst nightmare.

Zelda burst into the room, her long golden hair mussed and frazzled. She was seething. "Who. Was. Singing?!"

Ruto opened her mouth but Sheik clapped his hand over her face. "Terribly sorry, you're Grace, but no one was singing."

"There better not have been. Because, then I would have to...have to...to..." She had turned around to leave, but she saw the throne room since the decorating had taken place.

The string of bombchus adorned the back of her throne. Rich, green garland wove around the stone pillars and were held by bright red bows. But finally was the tree.

She walked up to it slowly. "Where... Where did you find all these? I haven't seen these ornaments since I was little!" She fingered a Triforce-shaped one. Assorted ornaments were spread out over the tree's branches. Shining crystals strung on strings were entwined with other trimmings.

Link shrugged. "They were in the supply closet in the hall."

"We have one of those?!" Zelda's eyebrows shot up.

"Apparently."

Sheik smiled under his cowl. He turned to Malon. "She seems happier already."

She shrugged. "Let's hope Link has more ideas in that pointy green hat of his. I want her to have a merry Christmas."

They watched on as Link and Zelda admired the tree**.**

* * *

**What's that? You've survived the first chapter?! Well that's great, because there's more to come.  
**

**Reviews (or flames, really...) are...appreciated? Eh.  
**

**-LoRF  
**


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Wow, you came for the second chapter. That's pretty impressive. By the way, I almost forgot to mention that in this fic, Sheik is male and his own character. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A few days later, on the 22nd of December, Link burst into the parlor of Hyrule Castle. The tree had been moved there, since it had a large cheery fireplace, which would be perfect for opening presents Christmas Morning.

Zelda was lounging in a half-couch and looking out the window at the snow. In her hands was a warm cup of Kakariko coffee. She traced the lip with her thumb.

Link knelt in front of her. "Mine lady Zelda?"

She smiled warmly, challenging the temperature in the cup in her hands. "Yes Link?"

"We require your assistance."

"With what?"

He grinned. "Just dress warmly and grab your ice skates."

She looked at him quizzically, but nonetheless went to go put on her winter attire after ordering a servant to find her ice skates (she had no idea where they were since she hadn't gone skating the previous year).

When she returned to Link, he led her to the outdoors. Epona was attached to a sleigh. And in that sleigh were Sheik, Malon, and Navi. Link helped her in and went to sit up front to drive.

Sheik and Navi looked quite unchanged, even though it was freezing outside. Malon, however, was wearing a dark green coat with a matching scarf that complimented her vibrant red hair.

She smiled at Zelda. "Hey Zel."

"Good day." The princess nodded mildly. "Tell me, where are we going? I was told to bring my ice skates."

"Lake Hylia, of course! It's the best place to go skating!" Navi bobbed up and down. She was nearly plowed under by a spray of snow.

Zelda giggled politely and was quiet the rest of the trip. Soon they were at Lake Hylia. It had frozen over completely, and there were already some skate tracks where previous people had been there.

The crew jumped out. Ruto was meeting them at the lakeside. As Zelda was about to get out, Link held out his arm. She took it with a, "Thank you Link."

He led her to the shore where Sheik was steadying Malon. Riding horses was her forte, not so much the grace of skating. The Sheikah didn't seem to mind helping her along, though.

As soon as Zelda had her skates strapped on, she rocketed out onto the ice. To everyone's astonishment, she jumped, twirled, and landed perfectly before coming to a stop. "Ta-da?"

Ruto slid over to her. "I didn't know you knew how to ice skate!"

"Sure! My father used to take me out here all the time. I've been skating since I was around seven." She did a quick figure eight around Ruto. "After ten years I certainly hope I'm good!"

Sheik nodded. "Very good, Princess."

"Thank you." She bowed slightly.

Link was sitting on the bank, his skates lying beside him. Zelda dashed over to him and knelt down. "Why aren't you skating with us?"

He shrugged. "I don't wanna."

"Well, I want you to."

He simply shrugged again.

"That's an order."

His eyes became wide, but he strapped his skates on anyway. Zelda stepped back so he would have room to come onto the ice. He wobbled greatly before falling on his face.

"Link! Are you ok?!"

He looked up to see a sheet of lavender. After his vision cleared he saw Zelda kneeling by him. "Zel...I don't know how to ice skate, ok?"

"That's it? That's why you won't skate with us?" She laid a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'll teach you then!"

"Huh?" He stared at her.

"Come on." She pulled him up. "Hold on to me."

He grabbed her hand and she took off slowly. He felt himself coasting along.

After a while, she stopped. "Now, I want you to try to just stand without losing your balance."

She let go of him. He began falling and flailing his arms. "Link! Link, calm down!"

He felt his hand come in contact with something and he heard a shrill cry. After he had stopped, Zelda held onto him with one hand while the other she pressed to her forehead. "Oww..."

"Oh Goddesses, I hit you, didn't I?!"

"Link, it's ok. I'm fine." She smiled wanly.

He gently took her hand from her head. There was a red mark over her eye. "I think you'll be fine."

"That's what I just said..."

He noticed how small her hand was in his. Only the dainty lavender glove he held could belong to her. Actually, he figured, if he ever found anything in lavender or pink it was most likely Zelda's.

"Link? Are you ready to try again?"

"Yeah...sure..."

She let go of him again, but kept close. After teetering around, he straightened out and stood still. Zelda smiled widely and did a figure-eight around him. "Great job, Link!"

"Hey, yeah! I'm not falling for once!"

Then she started singing. "_Sleigh bells ring, are ya listenin'? In the lane, snow is glistenin'_."

She took his hands in her own and skated backwards while pulling him. He stared at her as he replied, "_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland_."

Ruto slid past them with a, "_Gone away, is the blue bird_."

"_Here to stay is a new bird_." Navi was nothing but a little blue ball of fluff as she skated around.

"_He sings a love song, as we go along_." Sheik was now side by side Malon.

She smiled happily. "_Walking in a winter wonderland_."

"_In the meadow we can build a snowman, and pretend that he is Parson Brown_." Zelda had to separate from Link as she lifted their hands above a snowman one of the children had built on the ice.

"_He'll say, 'Are ya married?' and we'll say, 'No man, but you can do the job when you're in town.'_" Link curved just so Zelda had to swing around him to the other side. He smiled widely at her annoyed expression.

Malon and Sheik had slowed down some. She was looking at him dreamily. "_Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire_."

"_To face unafraid, the plans that we've made. Walking in a winter wonderland_." Sheik grabbed her hand and rocketed off, Malon in tow.

Navi was sitting on Ruto's shoulder. They both chorused, "_Sleigh bells ring_..."

Zelda let go of Link and simply coasted in a circle around him. "_Are ya listenin'?_"

"_In the lane_..."

"_Snow is glistenin'_."

He grabbed her coat and pulled her close again. "_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight_."

She smiled kindly and linked her arm in his. "_Walking in a winter wonderland_."

Navi and Ruto were still chorusing. "_Gone away is the blue bird_."

"_Here to stay is a new bird_." Sheik flicked Navi away as she flew too close to his head and then he smiled down at Malon.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "_He sings a love song, as we go along_."

"_Walking in a winter wonderland_." Link held out his arm as if to present Zelda with the whole of the outdoors.

Zelda pushed herself from him and twirled in a circle. "_In the meadow, we can build a snowman, and pretend that he's a circus clown_." Faster, faster she went.

"_We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman_." Ruto reached out to abruptly stop her.

Link caught her right before she hit the ice. "_Yes, until the other kiddies knock 'im down_."

"_Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire_." Sheik ruffled Malon's fiery red hair as he sang.

She tackled him to the ice. "_To face unafraid, the plans that we've made_."

Navi weaved in between everyone. "_Walking in a winter wonderland!_"

Zelda was staring into Link's cerulean eyes. "_Walking_..."

"_In a winter_..." He gazed right back.

Ruto and Navi finished out the song loudly. "_Wonderland!_"

Sheik and Malon were off laughing. Link tore his eyes from the girl in his arms. She pulled away and straightened out her lavender coat. "Thank you, Link."

Ruto crossed her arms. "Thank you, Link," She mocked.

"Aw, don't be so unhappy. It's December! Be full of the Christmas Spirit!" Navi flitted around excitedly.

"Shut up, you blue ball of fluff." She slid away.

Zelda went to do some ice skating of her own in the middle of Lake Hylia. Ruto narrowed her eyes and went to stand next to her. "So, Zelda."

She landed from a jump. "Good day, Princess Ruto."

"Yeah, whatever. So, what are you getting Greenie for Christmas?"

"Who, may I ask, is Greenie? Are you referring to Link?" She was skating backwards in a triangle.

"Yes! I mean Link!" Ruto pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not sure. I'm more worried about getting the Christmas Eve Ball organized."

"I'd be more worried about about falling right now."

Zelda stopped altogether. "Hm?"

Ruto slammed her shoulder into the Hylian princess. Zelda barely had time to cry out before she was sent skidding across the ice. The Zora crossed her arms smugly. "Merry Christmas, Zelly!"

Navi was immediately scolding her for that heinous act. Link, meanwhile, skated as fast as he could to where Zelda was lying. "Zel! Zelda, are you ok?!"

She eased herself into a sitting position and nodded. "Yes, yes, I'm fine." She coughed weakly a few times.

He wasn't convinced. "Are...are you sure?"

"Link, I'm all right. Wait! You managed to get all the way over here without falling!" She smiled widely. "I'm proud of you, Link!"

"Yeah, well..." He shook himself. "Come on, we're getting you back to the castle." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

She was slightly unsteady on her feet. He led her back to the bank where she got her regular boots back on.

Ruto was smiling and had her arms crossed. Malon raised an eyebrow at her. "You meant to do that, didn't you?"

"Duh. I knew he would go over to her. Besides, how else is he supposed to learn how to ice skate?" She shrugged and began sliding away. "I'm heading home. See you all later!"

They waved and went back to the sleigh. Link was sitting by Zelda. "Are you sure you're ok?"

She growled in irritation. "Link! The worst injury I have right now is from when you hit me in the head! Other than that I am PERFECTLY FINE!"

"I'm just trying to make sure. You slid across the ice. It looked painful."

"Just take me home."

Sheik went to steer. He slapped the reins against Epona and they took off. Link kept a hand ready to help Zelda if she needed.

Malon giggled quietly. She whispered to Navi, "I think Ruto needed to find a different method. Zelda looks ready to strangle Link."

"And Link looks ready to pretty much do whatever it takes to make sure she's ok."

"As if words aren't enough."

Zelda snapped her head up to look at them. "What? What are you whispering about? I can hear you whispering, you know!" She demanded.

"Uh, nothing, you're Highness." Navi, though one could see it only if they looked hard enough, bowed deeply.

"Humph." She glared at them for a moment before turning back to the Hyrulian landscape.

* * *

**What is this, I don't even... Gah. **

**Song used: "Winter Wonderland" by Bing Crosby  
**

**-LoRF  
**


	3. Let It Snow

**Yeah, I know it's after Christmas. I'm lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Zelda found herself busier than she thought. Her ice skating trip was something of a mistake. Fortunately, her friends were there to help on the 23rd of December. At the end of the day, a fierce snowstorm had come up. Much to everyone's dismay, they were forced to stay at the castle.

Since it was indeed winter, nightfall came quickly. Sheik was the first to turn in for the evening, followed by Malon, then Ruto, Navi, and finally Link. Zelda found herself alone.

Or so she thought.

She went into the parlor, where a fire was still blazing cheerily. Her deep red dress just barely drifted on the ground. With a sigh she sat herself down on the hearth rug and pulled her knees to her chest.

Zelda could remember winter nights such as this when her parents were alive. She would sit on her father's lap and chat away as her mother brushed through her short golden locks.

* * *

_"Mother, what makes the snow fall?"  
_

_Queen Evelyn would smile and reply, "The Goddesses, dear."  
_

_"Which one?"  
_

_To which King Harkinian would say, "Your Goddess, Nayru."_

* * *

Yes, Zelda used to love winter, until it stole from her King Harkinian. He had gotten gravely ill and there wasn't anything to be done. It was only a matter of time before he expired.

All this before the first of December. Zelda sighed miserably as she laid her head on her arms. A month. Nay, less. Less than one scant month had passed. She was fortunate to be well-liked previously, or she would've had a hard time earning the respect of the people.

As these thoughts ran through her tired head, Link crept into the room. He saw her sitting there, dressed in the deepest red. Her back was exposed, though partially covered by a sheet of gold that was her hair. He stared at the princess as he wondered what to say.

Finally she chuckled and turned her head just so she could see him from the corner of her eye. "Hello, Link."

His face turned crimson, nearly the shade of Zelda's dress. "H-hey, Princess. How did you know I was here?"

"I could hear you breathing. Link, did you know you breathe loudly when you stare at things for extended amounts of time?"

"I do?"

She turned around fully and smiled. "Yes. Now come on, you can sit. I won't bite."

He nodded and went to sit by her. She looked at him in a reassuring way before staring into the fire. He cleared his throat nervously. "Some storm, huh?"

"Yes. I'm surprised it's gone on this long."

He suddenly grinned. He turned her to him and began to sing to her softly. "_Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. Since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_."

She was surprised at this, but let him continue. He rose so that he was kneeling before her (almost as if to propose, she noted). "_Shows no signs of stoppin'. I brought some corn for poppin'. Lights are turned way down low. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_."

He took her hand and pulled her upwards as he stood. She was feeling a bit flattered by the act that he was putting on, but didn't quite see the purpose.  
With a smile he continued. "_When we finally kiss good night, how I'll hate going out in the storm. But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm._ _The fire is slowly dying, and my dear, we're still good-bying. But as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_"

He placed one hand at her waist and held the other one. She seemed, even in a daze, to know what to do. Her hand went on his shoulder. He led her around the room swiftly. She soon relaxed and began enjoying this sudden dance with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Navi had heard the singing and woke everyone up. They snuck down to the parlor and were now watching the Princess and the Hero. Navi twirled around and around before Ruto caught her and held her wings stationary.

Zelda got over her shyness and sang back in reply. "_When we finally kiss good night, how I'll hate going out in the storm. But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm!_

"_Oh the fire is slowly dying, and my dear we're still good- bying, but as long as you love me so, let it snow_..."

Link tilted his head forward almost so that his forehead was touching hers. "_Let it snow_..."

They simultaneously finished off, "_Let it snow_."

Malon clapped a few times. "Lovely show, you two."

Zelda's ears turned bright red as she quickly stepped away from him, straightening out her dress while trying to conceal her face behind her hair. "Erm, thank you."

Ruto whispered something to Navi and slipped her an object. Then she pointed up into the air.

"Hey guys!" Navi squealed as she hovered between them.

Link looked up. "Zel, do you know what that is?"

"Mistletoe..." Yet her voice didn't portray disgust.

"Do you know what that means?"

"That we have to..."

"Yeah..."

She looked down shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Both of them just stood there, too scared to do anything.

"Kiss her, you fool!" Sheik fairly yelled.

Link gently cupped the side of Zelda's face. She smiled warmly, contentedly. As he leaned down, she went up on her toes to meet him sooner.

Malon made a strangled screaming noise in delight as they kissed. Though it was nothing more than a quick peck, it was still something. Both of them were blushing profusely once they parted.

Zelda giggled. "Oh Link, your face is as red as my dress."

"Yeah, well, your face is as red as Malon's hair." He grinned happily.

Navi then flew over to where Sheik and Malon were standing. He shooed her away. "Not tonight, fool fairy."

Malon stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Humm..."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh fine."

He pulled down his cowl for once and pressed his mouth to hers. She stared at him wide-eyed in surprise before closing them and relaxing against him. He had to wrap his arms around her back so she wouldn't collapse.

After they parted, Sheik asked, "Happy now?"

"Y-yes..." Malon laughed dreamily. He led her back to her room, where she would have time to get her mind back together.

Ruto yawned loudly. "Well, I'm going to bed. That's quite enough kissing for one night."

Navi wanted to stick around, but Zelda ordered her to follow Ruto. She flew out, but after attaching the mistletoe to the door arch.

Zelda turned to Link. "I can't believe you-"

"Shh." He placed a finger on her lips. "Don't ruin the moment."

"What moment?"

"This one."

Apparently a 'quick peck' wasn't enough for the young Hero. Zelda found herself arching backward from him leaning into her. She pushed him away for a moment. "Link, Link, stop. You're making me bend a way I don't bend."

He straightened. She rubbed the small of her back as she copied his action. "Now may I continue?" He asked hopefully.

"Have you ever thought of the punishment for kissing the princess?"

"There shouldn't be one if the princess loves me back."

She playfully poked the tip of his nose. "Well, aren't we the smart one?"

He smiled softly. "I are intealigent."

"Of course you are, Link."

She gently kissed him again.

* * *

**Reviews/flames/alpacas are appreciated!**

**-LoRF  
**


	4. No More Blue Christmases

**One more chapter, guys! Then I'll have a list of the songs I used.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The next day was the day that everyone had been waiting for other than Christmas: the Christmas Eve Ball. All the morning and most of the afternoon had been spent preparing and making last, final touches on the ballroom.

Zelda was, meanwhile, preoccupied with her dress. The hem had been too long, so it had to be fixed promptly. Unfortunately, being the princess or not, she couldn't get a tailor until noon.

When it finally was repaired, she wasted no time in dressing. Her ladies in waiting kept complimenting on how beautiful she looked. Though it was flattering, she couldn't help but think that they were just saying that because they had to.

After her hair was done, she was complete. She looked in a full-length mirror at herself. Her dress was ice-blue and white, giving her an icicle-esque look. Her long blonde hair was done up just so that a few wavy strands fell in front of her ears. Her normally pink heels had been exchanged for blue ones. "Wow..." She breathed. Her cobalt eyes seemed to become even bluer and deeper with the ensemble.

A servant poked her head in the room. "It's starting, Your Grace."

"Thank you." Zelda looked one last time at herself before walking to the ballroom.

* * *

"King Zora and his daughter the Princess Ruto of the Zoras!"

There was thunderous applause as Ruto and her large father were introduced to the company. They strode down the small set of steps before disappearing into the crowd.

The page cleared his throat before reading off the next guest.

"Sir Talon and his daughter Lady Malon of Lon Lon Ranch!"

More applause. Malon was dressed in a slinky dark green number (courtesy of Zelda) and her hair was cascading in red waves down her back. Her father Talon was...wearing something a little better than his usual rancher's wear.

Many guests later, the trumpets sounded and the page seemed invigorated. He read off with enthusiasm, "Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda of Hyrule!"

The two oak doors swung open slowly. Zelda stepped into the ballroom, momentarily blinded by the light. There was cheering and clapping for her. She raised her hand for silence, which was quickly abided. "I'd like to personally welcome you all to Hyrule Castle this Christmas Eve. Enjoy the ball!"

With that, everyone began socializing and dancing. The band played many popular Hylian dances, as well as a few Zoran ones and one or two that belonged to the Gorons.

Zelda hardly ever saw Link. But he kept a close watch on her throughout.

Suddenly, the band stopped playing and Malon was standing on the platform where they were. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but on behalf of my friends and me, I'd like to say a few things.

"Princess Zelda has known me and a few others for a long time. I first met her when she and King Harkinian came to my father's ranch to see how we were faring. I thought she was going to be stuck-up, but she actually let me give her a tour of the grounds."

Zelda nodded and smiled, embarrassed. Malon continued: "But that's not what I came to say. As we all know, in the last week of November, King Harkinian became seriously ill and left this world. He left his daughter Zelda to take over Hyrule.

"I must say, she's done a very good job. No other seventeen-year-old could do what she's done. But a week ago my friends and I found out that she was not planning on celebrating Christmas this year. The throne room wasn't even decorated!

"So, we decorated it for her. Since, she's come a long way in accepting her dad's death. So, Zelda, I want to sing this song not just to you, but to those you know that were willing to help during your darkest hour." Malon cued the band to start playing.

Link came out of the crowd and bowed before the princess.

"May...may I have this dance, Princess Zelda?"

She nodded. "Of course, Sir Link."

He took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor where everyone had moved so they had space.

Malon's song had begun. "_Oooh, no wonder, that I thought that they were going out of style. I just had to meet you, to make Christmas, seem worthwhile._  
"_Last year when I had to send my Christmas cards, I had to sign my name alone. But now your name is next to mine, and there's more love in every line. I'm wishing a Merry Christmas, to everyone I know._

"_No more blue Christmases. They'll all be bright. No more just pretending to be happy when I'm sad. Going through the motions, while others feel glad._

"_No more blue Christmases, now that I've found you. Ooh, no wonder that I thought that they were going out of style. I just had to meet you, to make Christmas seem worthwhile_."

Zelda and Link were slowly waltzing. He whispered, "Malon's a really good singer."

"Yes, she is."

"But I prefer your voice."

She smiled genuinely up at him.

"_Last year, when I had to buy my Christmas gifts, I had to do it on my own. Mmm, champagne parties everywhere, but without you I just didn't care. Now there's more than just a Christmas tree, to decorate my home!_

"_No more blue Christmases, now that I've found you. Ooh, no wonder, that I thought that they were going out of style. I just had to meet you, to make Christmas seem worthwhile._

"_No more blue Christmases, now that I've found you. Ooh, no wonder, that I thought that they were going out of style. I just had to meet you, to make Christmas seem worthwhile._

"_I just had to meet you, to make Christmas...seem worthwhile..._"

As Malon's song ended, the guests all applauded. Zelda and Link stopped dancing. They bowed to each other before the princess went up to the ranch girl. "Malon, that was fantastic!"

"Thank you. To be honest, I was so nervous the entire time. I've never sung in front of so many people before." Malon smiled crookedly.

"Well, you did a great job." Zelda waved politely before leaving her.

Malon felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, the word "yes" half out of her mouth before she was occupied with someone kissing her.

After she found herself free of said person, she looked up. "Sheik!"

The Sheikah nodded. "Nice singing, Malon."

"You said you weren't coming!"

"I changed my mind. Why else would I have gone out and bought this...this thing?" He gestured to his suit.

She fixed his jacket collar. "Well, I think you look absolutely...handsome in it."

He grabbed her wrist. "Ditto."

"Thank you." She began dragging him to the dance floor. "Come on, I have to tell Zelda that you're here!"

"Fine..." He sighed, but smiled as he allowed his love to pull him away.

* * *

Zelda and Link were engrossed in their own conversation. He was standing next to her at the refreshment table. "So..."

"Link, you know I don't like to tarry. Out with it." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your dress looks nice."

"Thank you, Link. I see you at least managed to ditch the hat, even if you are wearing a black tunic."

"Hey! I like the tunic. Besides, I asked Sheik, and he said it looked all right!"

"Since when does Sheik have a fashion sense?"

To this Link was silent. Zelda smiled and went to pick up a chocolate-covered cherry by the stem. Before she was able to pop it into her mouth, Link grabbed it out of her grasp.

"Hey! Link, I was planning on eating that!"

He was chewing as he said, "Well, excuuuse me, Princess!"

She glared at him before taking another. Making sure that he wasn't going to take it, she looked around furtively. No one around was paying attention. "Watch this."

Link tilted his head to one side. Zelda threw the cherry up into the air and caught it in her mouth. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Uh-huh." She spit out the pit in a napkin.

He became slightly alarmed. "Zel, you don't eat the stem!"

"You mean this stem?" She dangled it in front if his face. It was tied in a knot.

"You did that...with your tongue?!"

"One of my secret talents." She smiled triumphantly. Obviously Link couldn't do that.

"You know what that means, right?"

"No, what?"

He pulled her close. She squeaked in surprise. "That means...that you're supposed to be a great-"

"Hey!" Malon had just come upon them, Sheik in tow.

Link and Zelda turned to them. She stepped away from him. "Hello."

"Sheik came." Malon pointed to him.

"I can see that, Mal." Zelda rolled her eyes and smiled.

Sheik was talking to Link. The latter was showing him what Zelda did. "Did you know she can tie cherry stems in a knot?"

"Can't everyone?"

"With her tongue?"

Sheik raised his eyebrows. "Whoa. I didn't expect that from the Princess of Hyrule."

"I know. Weird, huh?"

Zelda shook her head. "I showed him what I could do with cherry stems."

"Oh yeah. I remember when you told me you could do that. When did you have time to learn?" Malon crossed her arms and looked at the princess.

She shrugged. "I used to love cherries as a child. I guess I just learned."

Suddenly, Ruto came up to them. "Are you guys going to stand there all night or have some fun and dance?"

Malon grabbed Sheik's hand. "Come on!" They disappeared into the crowd.

Link bowed to Zelda. "Would you care to dance, mine lady?"

"Link, you know you don't have to ask anymore."

His eyes lit up as he gently took her hand in his own. She knew that she would probably never let go of it the rest of the night. But really, she didn't want to, either.

* * *

**It's nearly over, I swear...**

**-LoRF  
**


	5. The Chapter Without Singing

**Here's the last chapter. Whether you enjoyed this tale or not, here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"It's CHRISTMAS!" Navi zoomed down the hallways, screaming the day at the top of her tiny lungs.

Malon, Sheik, Navi, Link, and Ruto had once again stayed the night at the castle. Each of them wanted to kill Navi for waking them up but also wanted to hurry to the parlor.

As they met in said room, they saw that Zelda wasn't there. Link peered out the doorway and down the hall. "I don't see her coming."

"Where is she?" Navi flitted around nervously.

"No clue."

Ruto sat down in one of the chairs. "Well, the best thing to do now is wait."

So they waited. Navi about went crazy with the sight of all the colorfully wrapped gifts under the tree just begging to be torn open that she couldn't even touch. Finally she shrieked, "Hurry up, Zelda!"

A muffled yawn came from the doorway. "Huh? I'm here..."

Standing there was Zelda, in her lavender robe. A crown was embroidered on the left breast, along with the words 'Princess Zelda' in calligraphy. Her hair was incredibly messed.

"I'm so sorry. I just woke up; I was so tired from last night." She yawned again as she stumbled to sit next to Link.

Navi was getting more fidgety. "Can we open them now?!"

"Yes, yes, by all means. Go ahead." Zelda motioned to the presents.

"Wheee!" She dived head-first into the pile. A few rustles later, her muffled voice came up. "Hey! This one's mine!"

After that, everyone dug in. By the time they were done, there was wrapping paper everywhere, and Malon had a bow stuck to her hair, courtesy of Sheik.

As Zelda had expected, she didn't get much. She didn't have anything on her Christmas List, and she was The Princess, so it wasn't like she even needed more things to clutter the castle.

Link presented her with a black velvet box. "This is for you."

She took it and slowly pried open the lid. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Lying on a bed of satin were the three Spiritual Stones on a gold chain.

She gently lifted it up into the light. The emerald cast green light one direction, the ruby another, and the sapphire yet another.

"Oh Link... Are these the actual stones?"

"Yeah. Here." He took it from her grasp and placed it around her neck. "I wanted to get you something nice, you know, since you seemed so miserable and I-"

"And you what?" She stared at him inquisitively.

He shook his head. "Never mind. It's stupid."

"Tell me. Please?"

He gazed at her cobalt blue eyes. She nodded. "Never mind. I feel the exact same way, Link."

Malon glanced over at Sheik. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea." He shrugged.

Zelda surprised them all by tackling Link to the ground and kissing him. When it ended, she just stayed on him triumphantly.

He smiled. "Merry Christmas, Zelda."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?"

* * *

**Well, THANK GOD that's over! Ok, here are the songs I used:**

**My own rendition of "Deck the Halls"  
**

**"Winter Wonderland" by Bing Crosby  
**

**"Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow" by Bing Crosby  
**

**"No More Blue Christmases" by Natalie Cole  
**

**Reviews/flames/cookies/gifts/fanart/alpacas are all appreciated!  
**

**-The Legend Of Rune Factory  
**


End file.
